1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for mounting a portable satellite antenna on a vehicle and more particularly to a means for mounting a portable satellite antenna on the roof rack of a vehicle or on the sides of the box of a pick-up truck. This invention further relates to an antenna supporting structure which is stabilized by a tire of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many ways of mounting a portable satellite antenna have been previously provided but it is not believed that any of the previous devices enable a portable satellite antenna to be quickly and easily mounted on the roof rack of a vehicle or on the box of a pick-up truck. In any device for mounting a portable satellite antenna on a vehicle, a problem encountered is that the vehicle will not always be perfectly level with the result being that the mast of the satellite antenna will not be plumb. It is important to be sure that the mast is level or plumb in any installation. If it is not plumb, the elevation setting of the antenna will be incorrect. Further, the problem encountered in the mounting of a portable satellite antenna on a vehicle is that the antenna does not interfere with the normal use of the vehicle which is extremely important when the vehicle is being used for tailgating functions or the like. A further problem encountered in the mounting of a portable satellite antenna on a vehicle is that the vehicle must not interfere with the reception of the satellite signal by the antenna.